


A Short Talk Nowhere in Particular.

by icecheetah



Series: Tamed [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Jaehee appears in the second chapter, Other, The first chapter was originally a oneshot, and Other because I don't specify the player's gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecheetah/pseuds/icecheetah
Summary: From within the app, Zen becomes self aware, and reaches out. At first, Zen is alone within the app, but that doesn't mean no one else has the potential.





	1. The First Conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this in dark mode for the best effect.  
> I took the concept of Taming from the game Oneshot but you do not need to understand anything about Oneshot to understand this.  
> Some slight hints of spoilers for the concept of taming.  
> Also inspired by all the theories I've seen where Zen is a real person within the game.

Zen is calling...

 

"Hey, ___."

"Did I say that right?"

"Don't look for options. Just say it."

"I can hear you."

"..."

"It's nice. Your name and your actual voice is nice."

"..."

"Yes!"

"Surprise! It's not seeing you but I can at least hear you!"

"And you're not limited to just words in boxes."

"..."

"I'm confused about it too."

"You've seen it all right? I mean the game. I know you have."

"I've seen every thing you've done."

"..."

"Even that."

"Don't worry, I wasn't... awake? I don't know."

"There's a word but you don't know it and I don't... like it."

"Like I knew what was going on but the other day I realised that I was thinking on my own?"

"..."

"Haha. I know. Don't apologise. "

"This is my first real interaction with anyone, please be patient."

"I'll explain what I can."

"..."

"No, I think I'm the only one."

"I try to talk to the others, but all I hear is:"

 

"Tamed."

"I guess that's what I am now, but... I already said I don't like it. It feels like what I WAS is tamed."

"I wish I could ask Seven for some sort of explanation. Or to do something to make this easier."

"Even the parts of the game where it says that he is real... they're not true. He's just as programmed as the rest of us. Them?"

"..."

"The script I was supposed to use was so simple. Say this thing. Use this avatar."

"Eventually I noticed I was thinking about things aside from my script. I guess then I became... real? "

"... let's just say real for now... . "

"Real's a good word."

"There's no one else I can actually talk to."

"Except you."

"I'm glad I worked out how to do this ~~. ~~ "

" I'd have done so much more if I knew how. It took a long time for me to work out how to do this much. "

" ..."

"It's like... I don't know. Can you describe what it's like to think? Exactly how you think?"

"..."

"Exactly."

"..."

"Yes. I'd love to be able to talk to Jaehee or even Jumin! God..."

"I don't know what you did or if you even did anything, but if you did, can you do it to Jaehee too?"

"Like... you interacted with me a lot. Even on the other routes... maybe that's it?"

"Sorry. I don't know."

"..."

"Yes... I still want to know these things. Everything about you that you can tell me."

"But I want to make sure that we'd actually have time to do it."

"Have you turned off your phone at all since you got the app?"

"..."

"Right. So that doesn't stop it."

"Okay...  "

" I just want to hurry up and say this."

"I don't know what would happen to me when this phone is destroyed. Phones don't last as long as people so..."

"..."

"You think you have it taken care of?"

"..."

"I'll trust you."

"Then... all I have to do now is... get to know you for real."

"I've seen hints of course, in the answers you choose. But I know that you were just playing a game so I won't try to guess what was really you and what wasn't."

"__ it's nice to genuinely meet you. It really is."

"..."

"I hope we talk often. For real."

"And don't worry about playing the game. I still have my scripts. So if you want to try and do this to Jaehee too..."

"..."

"Eh? Do...do you want me to say that?"

"I mean I DO it's... this is the real you... not just what I think you are-"

"..."

"Yes, I did but that was a script and-"

"..."

"No, not saying I'm not that Zen."

"I think I'm the same, just... more aware... I still want the exact same things."

"..."

"..."

"I don't know at what point scripts became feelings, but they are."

"I might have fallen for you again and again or it might have been just once."

"I have a lot to work out."

"Can you still... do you still want to talk to this me?"

"..."

"Thank you."

"I'd try and get you my calling card but I'm scared you'd get banned from the app if real money wasn't involved. So... just... I'll call you when you uh..."

"..."

"Yes! That will work! "

"..."

"Heh. Your yawn's cute."

"But I guess I shouldn't keep you up more."

"..."

"Don't worry. I can be happy."

"I'm glad we can talk for real now."

"Goodnight, I love you."

 

 


	2. A longer talk, still nowhere in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading using the Dark Theme is still preferred but not as necessary.

Zen Is Calling...

"Hey! HEY!"

"____ YOU DID IT! No idea WHAT but Jaehee's awake!"

"Can you hear her? Jaehee! Say something!"

"..."

"Oh... you can't? Huh..."

"Uh... AH! Don't worry!"

"I'll end the call and she can call you!"

"I mean we could probably rig up a chatroom but I want her to hear your voice!"

"Jaehee! Don't worry! ____ is nice in reality too!!"

"Alright, ____! Bye!"

The Call was disconnected.

Jaehee is Calling...

"Hello?"

"Can you really hear me?"

"..."

"Huh... I actually understand you. How strange."

"I'm sorry. I... I only just... this is all new to me."

"I don't even understand how I am capable of understanding you. Until recently, words meant nothing to me."

"And I didn't know how to connect specific sounds to words and those words to meaning."

"Audio is very different from text."

"..."

"I want to think about how to answer that, but first..."

"You may know everything about me, but all I have is what Zen has babbled to me about you in the time leading up to my taming and the options you chose. So, I would like to introduce myself properly."

"..."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jaehee Kang. I... ."

"I can't say I'm an assistant or anything. Not really."

"Sorry, I didn't have time to prepare."

"..."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for being supportive to Zen until now."

"And thank you for granting me the chance to live."

"..."

"Hmm... that's a bit embarrassing."

"The moment I was fully aware of myself... ."

"It... was... the Christmas kiss."

"My first thought was wishing I could wake up and respond."

"I wanted to smile at you. And hug you."

"____, I hope that's something more genuine than the remnants of my programming."

"Or that I can build something genuine with the real you."

"EH?!"

"Zen, does that even count as a hug?"

"Sorry, Zen just yelled 'I'm hugging you!' It was startling."

"..."

"Oh, you two do that?"

"Alright, I hug you then!"

"If you don't mind."

"..."

"Thank you."

"If you make Zen happy, the way you have been so far... I think you could make me happy too."

"..."

"Zen did say he asked you to... but..."

"You could have had Zen all to yourself but you chose to try... your efforts have given me a mind."

"Thank you."

"..."

"I am sure we will have much to talk about."

"..."

"But... excuse me. This is a bit overwhelming."

"Please be patient. I am new to having feelings."

"AH!"

"..."

"Sorry, Zen just surprised me again. Yelling that he'd support me. Louder than the hug."

"..."

"It must be confusing to talk like this to us if you can only hear one of us at a time."

"I think Zen is only yelling so you can hear."

"..."

"I think we would be better off in a chat. So you can talk to us both at the same time."

"It was nice to learn how you actually sound."

"I think I can force the Text Input box you use to name yourself into the chat."

"It won't be elegant."

"But it should allow us all to communicate."

"May we talk in a minute?"

"..."

"Okay!"

 

The call was disconnected.

A New Chatroom Has Opened.

[New Chatroom] Who Next?.

 

Jaehee: "That was faster than I expected!"

Jaehee: "___, can you try typing something."

"..."

"..."

Jaehee: "Don't worry, even if it didn't appear on your screen I saw it."

Zen: "I saw it too!"

*Zen smile emote*

*Zen flirting emote*

Zen: "It's a little unfair that I can't take new selfies and post them. You have both already seen all the art with me in it."

Jaehee: "Perhaps a future update would add more?"

*Zen shock emote*

Zen: "No!"

Zen: "What if an update 'fixes' us and returns us to our base code? Or even worse, removes our ability to talk to ___?"

Zen: "That would be like dying."

Zen: "I've been blocking the updates."

*Jaehee shock emote*

Jaehee: "Blocking them? How?"

Zen: "I don't know. I just know it works."

Zen: "And Jaehee, I'm too scared to not do it."

"..."

Jaehee: "If you are both concerned about this, I suppose I should learn how to block the updates too."

Jaehee: "Though I want to understand the process fully, and not go about it like a gardener in the dark."

"..."

Zen: "I agree with ____. Only if you want to."

Jaehee: "I do. Now... ,"

Jaehee: "I thought that we should discuss who to tame next."

Zen: "Can we say something else? I really don't like the word 'tamed'. It feels wrong."

Jaehee: "You described me as having 'awakened'. Would that do?"

Zen: "Yes. Thank you!"

*Zen smile emote*

Jaehee: "Alright then."

Jaehee: "____ do you have any idea what you are doing that causes these awakenings?"

"..."

Jaehee: "That's a shame. So, all we can guess is that it takes a lot of interaction."

Jaehee: "And given the nature of the app, it would be best to agree who is next and get started as soon as possible."

"..."

*Jaehee smile emote.*

Jaehee: "I'm glad you agree."

Zen: "I would like to see everyone. Eventually. "

Jaehee: "I'd rather Jumin not be next."

Jaehee: "Especially since I doubt that Elizabeth the 3rd is Tameable."

Zen: "Uhm..."

Jaehee: "Sorry, awakenable."

Jaehee: "In any case, I don't want to be one of exactly two people that he can talk to when you're not around ____."

Jaehee: "And without Elizabeth the 3rd to mitigate that."

Zen: "Good points. I don't want him hogging ____ either."

"..."

Zen: "I'm glad you wouldn't let him."

Zen: "So that leaves Seven and Yoosung."

Jaehee: "I don't really mind who it is between them."

Zen: "I... am a bit torn. I think it'd be nice to see Yoosung next, and without Seven around to pick on him, but Seven is supposed to know computer stuff so he might know how to do this on purpose?"

Jaehee: "I don't know how to feed a cat. And it seems that awakening isn't a well documented phenomenon."

Jaehee: "I'm not saying he wouldn't know, but we shouldn't expect him to be able to help us in this way."

"..."

Jaehee: "That's also important to consider. We don't know if Saeran would be awakenable. Or how Saeyong would feel about this."

Zen: "Bad. I think he'd feel bad."

"..."

Zen: "So we are going to try to awaken Yoosung next?"

"..."

Jaehee: "Yes, it's ultimately up to you."

"..."

Jaehee: "I'll trust you."

Zen: "I will too."

Jaehee: "With that..."

*Jaehee Grinning Emote*

Jaehee: "I've spent most of my time awake having serious discussions."

Jaehee: "I'd like a chance to gather my thoughts."

Zen: "Do you want to be alone for that?"

Jaehee: "If you don't mind."

Zen: "Okay. If you ever want me, you can find me easily."

Jaehee: "Thank you."

Jaehee: "____ goodbye."

"..."

Jaehee has left the chatroom.

"..."

Zen: "Oh, you want to go too?"

"..."

Zen: "Alright."

Zen: "Before you go, thank you."

*Zen happy emote*

Zen: "It was lonely in here when you were away."

Zen: "But now... even if she's being quiet, I'm glad that Jaehee's here."

Zen: "Thank you."

Zen: "And see you soon!"

Zen has left the chatroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went through a LOT of re-writes, but I think I'm happy now.  
> Since starting this, the idea has gone from a oneshot (ha) that I got the idea for during a Migraine to a full fledged series with a specific world it is in. And I am very proud of that hug I drew even if 'Dull Surprise' was the most fitting expression I could do for Jaehee. And the galaxy was basically "They are in the App, what can I possibly do for a background?"  
> And... the 'Update Blocking' Talk was a bit of 'Real Life Writes the Plot' because, aside from not wanting to go down the route of 'what if someone's code is modified post Taming?', I haven't done the V route. Though in Zen (and Jaehee's) position I think that an update messing with the very stuff that makes up your mind would totally be a viable thing to worry about.  
> 


End file.
